


Halloween Party

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Jess tries to persuade Sam to dress up for the Stanford Halloween party
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Halloween Party

“Sam, cmon, it’s a Halloween party. Everyone’s going dressed up!”

Jess continued rummaging around in his wardrobe as she spoke, pulling out an extremely questionable Hawaiian shirt and a few old pairs of pants.

“See, we just need to rip these up a bit, add some fake blood and you can be a zombie! You don’t even wear this stuff anyway.”

Sam sighed. He’d tried telling Jess before, but it was hard to explain why dressing up as monsters or murder victims wasn’t a fun idea, without also explaining the whole hunting thing. And that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m just not into it Jess, I’m sorry”, Sam said, trying to sound apologetic, his hands held up half defensive, half pleading.

Jess turned away from the wardrobe to look at him, and Sam amped up the puppy dog eyes a little. 

“Fiiiiiine”, Jess sighed in surrender, “But I’m not missing out! Now, what do you think - sexy nurse, or sexy Ruth Ginsberg?”

“Sexy what?!”, Sam spluttered, as Jess began to giggle helplessly.

“I’m kidding! Though you really ought to know who she is. You know, if you’re gonna be a hotshot lawyer”, she managed to get out between laughs.

“I know who she is!”, Sam retorted, “She’s just not uhh. My type.”

Jess raised an eyebrow, her mouth quirking up into an amused smile. Sam let his legs sit wider and Jess stepped in between them, her voice teasing.

“And what exactly is your type, Sam Winchester?”

Sam leant back on his hands, pretending to think for a moment before he replied.

“Oh you know. Six foot tall redhead, monobrow, maybe a little mousta--”

He was cut off by the whumf of a pillow hitting his head, his hair splaying over his eyes as he chuckled, then dropped back onto the bed quickly to avoid her second swing.

“What, Professor Duncan really does it for me!”

Jess rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at his face, and Sam let it hit him, just for the hell of it.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes”, she said, halfway between entertained and exasperated.  
Sam reached out a hand for her, setting the pillow aside to sit back up.

“Cmon Jess. You know it’s you.”

Jess gave him a forgiving smile, and bent down for a quick kiss, then shimmied away to grab her own costume from where it was hanging on the door.

“Well either way,” she said, “we’re gonna be late if I don’t get into this little number soon. Come on, you can give me a hand.”

Sam obediently took the stockings she was holding out for him, and knelt down on the floor to roll them over her feet, being careful not to snag them. 

“Why are all costumes always sexy whatever, anyway?”, Sam mused as he inched the stockings up over Jess’s knees.

Jess laughed breathlessly, busy wriggling into the dress.

“Why do you think? Its so cute girls like me-”

She stepped back and pulled Sam to his feet

“--can get gorgeous dorks like you--”

Cutting herself off to stretch up on her toes and kiss him

“--to notice us for once. Now cmon. Lets go!”

Sam sighed, but Jess reached out a hand and he took it and reluctantly followed her out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on twitter to keep a friend awake on a long drive! https://twitter.com/i/events/1231886701846462464


End file.
